


Comic Con

by AU_Queen



Series: Femslash February 2017 [3]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2017, I just wanted to upload at least the premise, References to RWBY, honestly I have no clue where I'm going with this, met at comic con, not finished, possibly poorly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: It never failed. Every time Ash went to Comic Con, she always met the same cosplayer. Her name was Hilda and they had the habit of showing up in matching costumes.





	

    It never failed. Every time Ash went to Comic Con, she always met the same cosplayer. Her name was Hilda and they had the habit of showing up in matching costumes. This time, she had dressed as Yang Xiao Long from RWBY and like fate had reached down and slapped her, Hilda was there dressed as Blake Belladonna from the same anime. They had inadvertently dressed as one of the most popular ships, Bumblebee. Which meant that she could expect some people asking them to let them take some shippy pictures of the two of them. Not like she minded. Since they normally spotted each other, they tended to just hang out together. Eventually, they ended up becoming pretty good friends. Even if they only really met at Comic Con.

    Ash walked over to her friend, admiring the care she put into the costume. She had to admit that Blake was a good character for her. They were both calmer, quieter people.


End file.
